Numerous wallet and billfold designs exist and many of such designs are presently in use. The numerous designs attempt to satisfy consumer demands in the realms of both utilitarian and aesthetic values.
Prior art multi-compartmented wallets typically include a single, a divided single, or a double paper money compartment extending the length of the unfolded, generally rectangular wallet. Compartments for credit cards, identification cards and the like are often placed in front of the paper money compartment and may be designed as slots or pockets for sliding the cards into the wallet. The card compartments may be aligned such that one short side, or one long side, of each card is exposed in a staggered arrangement. There may be multiple locations for card compartments within a single wallet, such as pockets provided on the outside of the wallet and also in the inside of a foldable wallet. A removable transparent insert may also be provided for holding cards and identification materials, such an insert typically having a flap that slips into a slot in the wallet. Coin compartments may or may not be included.
Prior art wallets have been constructed from a multitude of materials and may include linings that are sewn into the wallet. Multiple layers of material may be used, for example to provide pocket compartments, which necessitates further stitching operations to attach the layers together. Stitching may also be required around slots, seams, and cut edges.
One principle drawback of prior art wallets is the limited number of paper money compartments. Another drawback of prior art wallets is the limited number and dimensions of the card compartments. The typical dimensions and number of compartments make it difficult to adapt the prior art wallets to suit the specific purposes of the individual users. The limited number of paper money compartments does not permit effective organization of bills by denomination, or the segregation of bills for particular purposes when desired. A user may not have many cards, but may require additional paper money space. Another user may possess more cards or other documents than can be accommodated by the limited number of card compartments or slots. A user may attempt to conform an inadequate wallet to his/her needs by placing too many cards in a single compartment, or by stuffing the paper money compartment to the point that the wallet is difficult to close, or the bills protrude from the closed wallet.
Another drawback of prior art wallets is limited physical and visual access to the card compartments which are typically accessible at an opening in one short side of the generally rectangular compartments. The problem is aggravated when too many cards are placed within a compartment. Additionally, it may be difficult to remove from or to insert cards or documents into the opening in the short side of the compartment. A user may be forced to remove all of the objects from a particular compartment, to search through the objects to find the desired document/card, and to juggle the wallet throughout the search process. Such a search process may result in the loss of dropped cards, documents, or the wallet itself.
In addition to the access drawbacks described above, access to the card compartments in prior art wallets is not typically obtained from the same edge or plane as the plane of access to the paper money compartment; therefore, upon opening the wallet, the user must move and shift the wallet into a number of positions in order to complete a transaction. Cash may be needed from the paper money compartment, an identification document may be needed from a pocket accessible in another plane, and a credit card may be needed from an additional card compartment accessible in yet another plane. Such maneuvers may place the wallet in positions such that the contents of other slots, pockets or compartments may fall out of the wallet.
Yet another drawback to prior art wallets is cost. Although the use of cheaper materials instead of leather may reduce production costs, sewing, cutting and lining operations are time consuming thereby increasing production costs.
As can be seen from the above summary of the prior art, a need exists for a versatile, easily accessible, easily organized, inexpensively manufactured, and safe multi-compartmented wallet to satisfy the diverse needs of wallet users.